


Spinel's day out

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld - Freeform, Performance, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, mention of the Diamonds, routines, vague mention of other gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel walks around the streets on Homeworld during a moment of the Diamonds all being busy at once.





	Spinel's day out

>Spinel stands outside the palace of Homeworld. In the six months she's spent living with the Diamonds, she's had a lot of fun playing games with them, laughing and telling jokes, singing, feeling as loved as she used to with Pink Diamond.   
>Spinel had also grown used to the routine. The Diamonds had a lot of free time, but they still had duties to perform, duties that sometimes required all three of them to address issues at once. She knew the Diamonds did their best to avoid such situations, not wanting to leave Spinel all alone, but she understood such instances were unavoidable sometimes. They still loved her even when they had to attend to things, she knew that well.   
>Spinel had long since decided to take walks through Homeworld during the moments all three Diamonds were occupied. Sometimes she would explore the streets, looking at gems go about their lives as an observer. Sometimes, she would perform for groups of gems, juggling, doing tricks, playing games, making them smile. The games she played with other gems were never as involved as the games she played with the Diamonds, but the satisfaction she got from making them smile was enough to make Spinel herself happy. She would accept the gratitude gems showed her, storing any material gifts they gave her for a performance well done in her gemstone. She would later find ways to use these gifts in her performances and games.  
>On this walk through the streets of Homeworld, Spinel found herself gasping in awe as she happened upon two other Spinels, performing a joint act in the streets, juggling objects between each other while balancing on large round spheres.   
>One Spinel was a bright orange, her hair tied into six triangle shaped ponytails, making her head look like a cartoon sun. Spinel caught brief glimpses of the gem on her back, cut into a triangle shape and resting between her shoulder blades.   
>The other Spinel was a dark purple hue, her hair large and poofy, forming a light purple afro on her head that jiggled with each of her movements. The purple Spinel's gem was flashing on her left knee, formed into a perfect oval shape. She was slightly taller than her orange counterpart, not just because of her hair. Her body, her arms, her legs, they were all longer. Spinel wondered if the Orange Spinel was stretching herself out or if that was her natural height.   
>The pair of Spinels finished their juggling by jumping off the spheres they were balancing on and tossing objects at each other, each one quickly stashing the objects away in her gem before they both landed on the ground with a squeak, kicking the large spheres up in the air before each Spinel grabbed a sphere and stuffed one into their gems. The crowd of gems around them clapped loudly, a few gems murmuring as Spinel made her way to the front of the crowd, clapping her large hands together with a smile on her face.   
>The two Spinels smiled as they caught sight of their pink counterpart. The purple Spinel clapped her hands in excitement. "Oooh, look Orange! One of our fellow Spinels liked our act!"  
>The orange Spinel nodded her head. "She sure did Purple!" the orange Spinel looked fully at Spinel, holding her left hand out. "What do you say, sister Pink? Since you like our performance so much, would you like to join us for an act?"  
>Spinel smiled as she looked between her fellow Spinels. "Why are you even asking? Of course I do! Tell me, what tricks will we dazzle this crowd with?"  
>Spinel stepped up next to the orange and purple Spinels, the three huddling together and whispering as the crowd of gems smiled and waited with anticipation. As the three Spinels broke out of the huddle, Spinel gave a knowing wink to Orange and Purple.  
>Spinel kicked the act off by coiling her body into a large spring and launching herself into the air with a loud squeak. Orange's smile grew wider as she pulled out a few rings from her back, stretching a finger around each large loop before stretching them into the sky, at different heights and distances from each other. Purple followed her counterpart's example, adding an extra ten rings to the sky, making twenty rings total.   
>Spinel smiled and giggled to herself as she uncoiled her body and angled herself towards the highest ring. She landed upon it with a light squeak, balancing on the thin edge as the crowd below gazed up and let out gasps of surprise.  
>Spinel proceeded to dance upon the rings, jumping, twisting, and swinging from ring to ring, moving down from the highest to the lowest, a wide smile on her face as she performed tricks, doing handstands, cartwheels, and spins, her limbs forming wild patterns as she moved. She could feel all the eyes on her, could hear the crowd gasping out in amazement while some laughed at her antics.  
>Spinel reached the lower two rings, balancing her body perfectly between them. Her arms stretched down to the ground, grabbing hold of Purple and Orange. With a smirk, she tossed them up in the air, using their momentum to slingshot herself back up alongside them as the rings came clattering down to the ground.   
>In the air, Orange, Purple, and Spinel danced and twirled together, their limbs intertwining as they fell towards the ground, twirling around in a circle together within the sky, each one smiling and laughing in joy.   
>The three Spinels landed on their feet with a loud squeak, their bodies bouncing up again a little before coming back down for a second landing and a softer squeak, Purple and Orange spun out and away from Spinel as Spinel herself did a little spin.  
>The crowd of gems cheered and clapped as the Spinels finished their act and took a bow. Spinel herself was smiling extra wide, happy to perform with others for once.   
>The orange Spinel spoke out to the crowd. "Thank you all so much, and an extra thanks to our pink counterpart for joining us and making that last act possible. You've been a great audience today!"  
>The purple Spinel smiled as she spoke after the orange one finished. "That's all we've got for you today. Please come back next week for a few new acts!"  
>The crowd started to disperse, leaving behind small trinkets, fabrics, metals, and other gifts behind.   
>"That was a great performance Pink. You should come join us again sometime!" the purple Spinel spoke as the crowd dwindled down to only a few stragglers.   
>"A wonderful idea Purple! Oh please, won't you join us again Pink? We could really dazzle the crowd with a trio!"  
>Spinel smiled as she thought about it for a moment. "Today was fun, I'll see if I can come back by again sometime. I keep pretty busy up in the palace, so I don't know when."  
>"Oooh, the palace?! You mean you perform for the Diamonds?! What's that like, how are they as an audience?" the orange Spinel asked out in curiosity.  
>"Well its......hey, I know! Instead of telling you about it, you should both come by sometime and I'll introduce you both to them! I'm sure they'd love having more Spinels to play games with."   
>"You mean it?!" the purple Spinel spoke, a mix of excitement and disbelief in her voice. "We'll have to take you up on that sometime, right Orange?"  
>"Absolutely Purple, what an opportunity! I think I speak for both of us, we look forward to seeing you again Pink! Thank for the invitation."  
>"We'll drop by soon, you can count on it!" the purple Spinel finished, grinning from ear to ear.  
>The three Spinels parted ways, the orange and purple ones heading off hand in hand while Spinel started going back to the palace. She couldn't wait to tell the Diamonds about her day, and about the potential new friends stopping by. She was sure the Diamonds would adore her new friends, just like they adored her.


End file.
